The Perfect Bed
by LemonPeaves
Summary: Bitta Gelphie fluff :


Disclaimer: I do not own Elphaba or Galinda.

Rating: K

This is a Gelphie so if you are offended look away now.

The perfect bed.

Elphaba sighed as she walked through the door. Galinda was sitting on her bed, her pink shoes clashing awfully with the dull grey sheets Elphaba insisted on buying.

"Galinda, what are doing on my bed?" She asked.

"It's comfy." she shrugged.

Elphaba shut the door and dropped her bag on her book filled desk.

"And yours isn't?"

"Oh Elphie, just let me sit on your bed!"

Elphaba looked to her, she was behaving strangley…

"What's wrong?" she asked the blonde.

"Nothing I'll move." She said moving to get up.

"No, it's fine, stay, I'm sure my bed doesn't mind. Elphaba smiled, giving in.

Galinda laughed but she still didn't seem like her normal perky self. Elphaba took of her cloak and put it neatly next to her bag. She moved over to the bed and sat down next to her friend.

They sat in silence and Galinda noticed that it wasn't awkward, it used to be, when they first been made to share a room, they had never spoke and the silences had been truly awful and indeed very awkward. She liked how they where friends now, she had never really noticed it before but they fit together perfectly and though she would never admit it she didn't know what she would do without Elphaba, she was beginning to think of her as a best friend.

Elphaba pulled out a book from her bedside drawer and opened it to her book marked place, Galinda peeked to see what she was reading. To her surprise it was a fiction book not a historical fact book that Elphaba usually favoured. She rested her head back on the headboard and looked at the whole page drawing in the book it was an old lady giving a young man a rose. She rolled her eyes up to Elphaba.

"What are you reading?" She asked her.

"It's about a beast who finds love…ha…gives me some hope then!"

"Oh…Elphie."

Elphaba looked to the girl who had now moved her head on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Galinda, you know you can tell me what's wrong." she said.

"It's Fiyero…" Galinda said quietly.

"Have you two had an argument?" she asked.

Elphaba felt her shake her head.

"Well then what is it then?" she asked.

"He asked me to be fiance." Galinda said.

"Oh…" said Elphaba, though she wasn't really getting why she wasn't bouncing around the room right now. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Galinda didn't respond so Elphaba looked down to her, she was wringing her hands nervously.

"I'm in love with someone else." She said.

"Oh Galinda, do they know?" Elphaba asked, she could see how cut up Galinda was and wondered who could do this to her.

"No…and even if they did nothing would happen." Galinda told her sadly, she was sure the blonde girl had tears in her eyes.

"Nothing would happen? Galinda you're beautiful you could have anyone you wanted." Elphaba told her.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Galinda asked slighty dazed.

"Yes you really are." Elphaba smiled.

For a few seconds Galinda was stuck in Elpaba's smile that lovingly hit her dark eyes. She shook out of her trance quickly and jumped off the bed, she blushed avoiding Elphaba's confused look.

"Galinda?"

Galinda tried to speak but no words came out.

"Is this about me saying you're beautiful? I wasn't lying." Elphaba was trying to comfort her.

"Elphaba stop, just stop saying that, don't!" Galinda cried, she didn't want to get hurt or hurt anyone especially her best friend.

Elphaba stood now too, she had never seen Galinda act lik this before.

"Galinda stop what? You've got to help me out here sweet!"she said.

"Don't say I'm beautiful, please. It'll only get my hopes up and it'll hurt me…and you." Galinda said almost crying.

"Hurt you?"

"I love you."

Elphaba's eyes widened, she had not been expecting that, at all. Perfect Galinda with the perfect boyfriend was standing in front of her declaring her love. How could it even be real? She sat back down on the bed heavily, Galinda knelt down in front of her.

"Elphaba? Elphie, I'm sorry." she said.

Elphaba saw how nervous she looked, she shook her head.

"Don't be sorry."

"But I am, really, I didn't mean to put this all on you like this…I…"

But she was silenced by green lips being pushed against her own, Elphaba's hand lay on her waist and a few seconds later they parted. Galinda looked to her in surprise, confusion and shock, Elphaba grinned.

"Oh did I not mention? I love you too." she said.

Galinda sprang on her like a cat and squeezed tight. Elphaba had just told her that she loved her…that was the dream. A tear rolled down her cheek, how could this even be real?

Elphaba sat back in her original postion and patted the space next to her, Galinda took her original place too. Elphaba laced their fingers together and placed them on her thigh.

"It really is lucky you like my bed."

Galinda laughed and kissed her deeply. They didn't leave the bed for the whole night.

Thank you for reading…reviews rock my world… ;) x


End file.
